Talk at the Table
by HiThereItsMe
Summary: Beck's feeling a little down after his break-up with Jade and Cat's there to help him feel better. Will their sudden closeness lead somewhere? Beck&Cat. Please read and review, I'll really appreciate it! COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW! : XX
1. Cat's Here To Save The Day!

**I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. Wait, that would be weird, owning people... okay, moving on. I don't own Victorious. Enjoy! I've never done a Victorious fanfic before! :)**

* * *

**Talk at the Table – A Short Beck & Cat Story**

Cat Valentine skipped over to the table that they all usually sat on for lunch. Mr Longneck, her toy giraffe, was cradled in her arms and her backpack swung on her left shoulder as she met her friends: Tori, Jade (well, when she wasn't cruel), Andre, Robbie and the person she was looking for, Beck.

'Hey everyone!' she said loudly to attract their attention. They were all hunched over Robbie's PearPad watching some hilarious video from The Slap. All but one: Beck. He was looking miserable, not managing a smile at all.

'Hey Cat!' Tori replied, looking up.

'Beck! We need to speak!' she giggled. Beck looked at her, a smile almost forming on his gloomy face.

'Erm, sure.'

'Come on!' giggled Cat as she started to drag him away towards an empty table.

'Excuse me,' said a low, bossy voice from behind them. Jade strode to Beck and Cat, the familiar snarl on her ever-negative face.

'Yes?' said Cat.

'Where are you going with him?' Jade asked, not so politely.

'Oh, we're just going to talk.'

'Jade, why are you so hung up?' Beck asked her, exasperated. This was the tenth time this sort of thing had happened this week, and it was only Wednesday. Beck had been approached by several different girls to ask for his number, yet Jade had taken control once again. 'We're not going out anymore. I can talk to whoever I want.' Shocked, Jade swaggered back over to Robbie and the rest of the crew, who were in tears at the side-splittingly funny video they were still watching.

Cat proceeded to lead Beck over to the empty table. 'Sit!' she squealed. Beck slung his bag onto the side of the bench and sat.

'So, what, er, do you need to talk to me about?' he asked.

'Oh!' Cat giggled again. 'I was just wondering if we were still up for tonight? There's this great deal at the little Italian place downtown and I was wondering if we should go there instead of my place.'

'Yeah, sure, I've never been there, let's see how it goes.'

Silence. Cat just stared into space, as if not registering what Beck had just said. Beck looked bewildered – was that all that Cat had to say?

'Cat?' he asked, waving a hand in front of her dreamy face.

'Hey Beck!' she said with a start. 'What's up?'

'Uh, was that all that you had to say?' he asked, hoping she remembered what she had just said.

'Oh, no, actually. Listen, Beck… I'm worried about you.'

'Worried… how?'

'Since you've stopped dating Jade, you've been… well… quiet and angry a lot of the time. There are two reasons why I'm taking you out tonight. A. you're my friend and I haven't spent so much time with you recently and B. I want you to be happy. I hate seeing you like this, Beck. I care so much about you.' Cat placed her hand gently on Beck's and looked deep into his eyes. 'Can you promise me that you'll come to me whenever you feel down? I know you have Andre, Robbie and Tori, but… I think you'll find it easier to come to me. So, will you promise?'

There was a long pause. They were both staring into each others eyes.

'Yeah, totally,' Beck finally said at long last. 'I promise.'

'Good,' Cat said, standing up and slinging her bag back onto her back and picking up Mr Longneck from her side. 'I'll see you tonight at seven.'

'Awesome, see you then,' Beck replied. Cat skipped off, leaving Beck alone on the table. He heard in the background Cat say, 'Let's go Mr Longneck, let's get you something to eat. I bet you're hungry!' And for the first time in about three weeks, Beck managed to smile.

* * *

**I hope it was okay! I'll probably carry on with this story, but it won't be too long, two or three chapters at the most. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Talking Is Easy

**I don't own Victorious. I am just a FanFic writer. :) **

* * *

Beck sat down on a wooden chair by a table in the middle of the Italian restaurant. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing, but he didn't know why. Was he… nervous to meet Cat? It was just Cat. Why so nervous?

Beck kept looking around for her. He kept checking his watch, too. 7:51… 7:52… 7:53… It felt like the whole world had suddenly slowed down.

Beck checked the clothes he was wearing. He didn't want to go too smart, but at the same time didn't want to wander up to the restaurant looking like something swept forcefully off the street. He wore brand new cream coloured chinos and a polo top. Beck couldn't help wondering if this was enough. What if Cat thought he looked ugly, or unprepared… Wait, it's just Cat. _Calm down, _he told himself in his mind, _stop getting yourself so worked up about a friend. _

He heard the door open and turned himself round in his seat. His heart suddenly sped up again. He saw a flash of red hair and then heard a giggle. Sure enough it was Cat. He stood up, waiting for her.

'Hey Beck!' Cat squeaked as she run-walked towards him. 'Looking good!' (_Oh thank God, _Beck thought, relieved.) 'Like what I'm wearing?' Cat turned on the spot, showing off her pink candyfloss coloured dress.

'It's awesome.' Beck smiled.

'Oh, yay! You're smiling!' Cat exclaimed as she sat down, Beck following suit.

'Yeah. Feels weird though. Kinda felt like my mouth had adjusted to the expressionless shape. I kept moving my mouth last night making sure it still _could _move!' Cat giggled and put her hand up to the mouth to try and hide it, but it didn't really work.

'Well, I'm glad you're feeling better,' Cat said. 'So, tell me anything. Anything at all that you need to get off your chest. That's what I'm here for, like I said earlier.'

'Okay.' Beck leaned forward, ready to spill it all. 'I… I guess I just hate the fact Jade still think she can control me. It's been almost a month for God sakes. I feel she still has feelings for me, but I don't know. I know that sounds really big headed and egotistical, but…'

'No, no, it's okay,' Cat reassured him. 'Do you still have feelings for her?' Beck thought about it for a second. What they had was great and there was certainly something there that attracted him to Jade, no matter how negative she could be. But then, there was always something else. Something that put him off her. Maybe it _was _her negative attitude, and the way she treated everyone and him.

'I don't think so. There was definitely something there at the time, but no we've broken up… I guess I'm glad, actually. I'm glad. I feel I can do so much more now than I could when I was with her. However, I sometimes remember how I used to feel when it was just me and her alone in my trailer. My heart raced whenever my eyes met hers and… my palms got all sweaty and…' _Oh God, _Beck suddenly thought. _Heart racing, palms all sweaty… Jade… AND CAT?_

'And what?' Cat asked, curious as to what Beck was thinking.

'N-nothing, it's cool.'

'Kay-kay. Listen, it's normal to be missing her and in retrospect, yeah, you guys did make a good couple. But it's also natural to feel a sense of freedom. You're a single man; you can do whatever you want!' Cat and Beck laughed. 'But sensibly.'

'Your advice really helps,' Beck said, 'but now I want some pizza!'

'Me too! Shall I call a waiter?' she asked, looking around for one.

'Nah, I got it. I'll pay too.'

'Are you sure? This place is really expensive.'

'Really, I'll pay.'

'Kay-kay. I owe you, just remember.'

'Hey.' Beck reached over to touch Cat's hand, just like she had done a few hours earlier. 'What you've said to me has really helped and I can't thank you enough. You've already paid back.'

'Oh my God, that pizza was _the _best pizza I've ever had in my entire life!' Beck shouted as he and Cat walked down a dark alleyway, arms linked.

'I know!' Cat laughed. 'It was like Christmas… but without the presents… and turkey… and the tree… but, hey, pizza!'

'So good,' Beck said. 'Hey, how do you know so much about couples? Not saying you haven't had experience yourself but…'

'It's okay, I know what you're saying,' Cat replied. 'I know all this stuff because of what I see happen. I'm an observer, you see Beck. I watch and take all the stuff in. My parents used to fight a lot, but they don't anymore. They tell me all the time what I have been telling you. I used to be their guidance councillor when they weren't having good days.'

'You sound so smart!' Beck said. 'No offence or anything.'

'I know!' Cat agreed. 'Sometimes words just come out of my mouth and I end up sounding like Tori!' She giggled again, something Beck really liked. It was cute and endearing.

The two walked along a quiet lane for a bit, not talking but arms still linked. Then, Cat's house approached faster and faster. _Damn,_ Beck thought. _I wish I had more time with her. This evening has been so fun._

'Oh, my house!' Cat said. She turned to face Beck. 'We should do this more often, it's been so fun tonight.'

'I agree,' Beck said. He so liked her. He had come to that conclusion when they were leaving the restaurant. Cat was the anti-Jade. Happy and bubbly, there was never a dull moment with her. It was like every day there was something new and fun. Beck so wanted to kiss her, too. He felt an urge to lean in. But he didn't. He couldn't. After Jade, he didn't feel too confident. Did Cat like him? Probably just as a friend, though.

'Well, night,' Cat said, and gave him a soft hug. She pulled apart. 'See you tomorrow. Sikowitz is gonna do that mad presentation he told us about today. Get ready!' She giggled as she walked off to her house.

This night would stick in Beck's mind for a very long time. And Cat's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :) Maybe a chapter soon. :D**


	3. Being Fake Ill, Then Really Ill

**I don't own Victorious. Oh, and this is the last chapter of the story! :) I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to favourite and review, even if it's ending! It's still nice to think people like to read my story!**

* * *

The noise of Hollywood Arts was sometimes a bit overwhelming for Beck. Yeah, he loved to act and sing, but sometimes he just wanted to sit in a quiet space and think. That's what he wanted to do today. Think. About Cat. She hadn't been at school for four days now. He didn't know whether to go to her house and check on her. Was he worrying too much? Was he being a bit over-protective?

'Beck! Hey!' Andre yelled from behind him. Beck was sitting at their usual round table in the Hollywood Arts outside courtyard. 'What's up, man?' He slapped Beck's back as he, Tori, Robbie (with Rex) and Jade sat down next to him.

'Yeah, I'm good. You?'

'Fine,' said Andre.

'Chilled,' said Tori.

'Just bein' me,' claimed Rex.

'That's what I was going to say!' Robbie hissed to Rex. 'Oh… yeah, I'm alright.'

'I'm miserable,' Jade said monotonously.

'Why?' Tori asked.

'Just because I wanna be. Problem, Vega?'

'I was just asking!' Tori whimpered.

'Anyway, whatever,' Andre said. 'You're obviously _not _good, Beck. You look sad, man.'

'I'm not sad.'

'Dude, yeah y'are. You were happy like, four days ago, and now you're not.' There was a pause.

'Oh my God,' Tori suddenly said. 'It's because Cat's not here, isn't it?'

'No,' Beck said, trying to hide the fact that he was lying. BIG TIME.

'Sure?' Tori tried again.

'Yeah. I guess I've been feeling a bit ill. Don't know if I got food poisoning from a restaurant I went to a few days back. I think I'm gonna check with the nurse. I'll see y'all soon.'

'Kay, bye,' they all said.

* * *

'Well, you don't look too good,' the nurse concluded. 'Your tonsils look a little swollen. Not massively, but a bit. Got a sore throat?'

'Yeah, I do,' Beck lied, putting on a fake croaky-sounding voice. The nurse felt his head.

'Your forehead is quite hot, actually. You're paler than usual, too. I've seen you around; you're obviously not well. Can you walk home?'

'Yeah, it's not too far from here. I've got a key to my place,' Beck replied.

'Alright, well, just sign on this slip saying you've gone home and only come back to school when you feel better.'

'Cool.' Beck signed the slip and made his way home. But first, he wanted to make a little detour.

* * *

'Hi Mrs Valentine, my name is Beck, I go to Hollywood Arts with your daughter. Is Cat home?'

'Yes she is, she's just upstairs. I'll call her to tell her you're coming up.' Beck walked into the Valentine's home. It was modern and had pieces of artwork hanging on every single wall in every space made possible.

'Cat, honey? Beck is here. He'll be coming up!' Mrs Valentine yelled.

'Kay-kay!' responded a sick-sounding Cat.

'Her room is second on the right,' Mrs Valentine told Beck.

'Thanks.' Beck made his way up their purple spiralling staircase. Pictures painted by an obviously talented Mrs Valentine hung on the walls and pictures of Cat and her mum and dad were on a window ledge he passed by as he walked up. Beck got to her room. He neatened himself up and knocked on the wooden door.

'Come in!' Beck walked in to Cat's pink bedroom and saw Cat, pale and washed out, under the covers of her bed.

'Oh my God, are you okay?' Beck said, concerned as he walked over to her.

'Not really.' Cat coughed. 'I went to the doctors yesterday and they said it was food poisoning. I've been throwing up and everything… but, you probably didn't want to know that.' She laughed and Beck sat down beside her on her bed. 'Anyway, how did you get out of school. There's, like, three hours left.'

'I said I had food poisoning too. I wanted to come and see you. You've been off for four days now and I was getting worried. School's really dull without you, Cat.' She smiled. 'Okay… right… well, I'm just gonna come out and say what I wanna say, now we're alone.'

'Say what?' Cat asked.

'Well, you probably don't want to hear this, considering you're home, sick in bed with food poisoning, but…'

'Cat?' her mum yelled up from the bottom floor. 'Your father and I are just going to the shops. We'll be back in an hour.'

'Kay-kay!' Cat replied. The door slammed shut and Beck carried on.

'Okay, what I'm going to say is important and you need to know this. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, since we went to the restaurant. You know, since my breakup with Jade, there's been this empty hole in my heart and it's been leaving me upset and lost. But, since the restaurant, I've felt like… like… like _you've _filled up that hole. I like you, Cat. I like you so much. I know it's only been four days to work out my feelings, but… I'm sure. I really like you.' Beck stopped and breathed in. 'So? Uh, I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, or anything but…' Beck was cut off by Cat, who leaned in to kiss him. It was a hard, passionate kiss, not like anything Beck had with Jade. Cat held him, and Beck held her whilst they kissed. Finally, Cat released and leaned back, smiling.

'Is that what you wanted?' she asked, holding his hands.

'Well, I wasn't expecting it… but, yeah, that was amazing,' he said, smiling at her. 'So, you wanna… be my girlfriend? I've never really had to ask that question before. I've only ever been with Jade, and we just became boyfriend and girlfriend, we didn't have to ask.'

'I'd love to be your girlfriend!' Cat giggled. Beck coughed wheezily and sneezed.

'Oh my God!' Cat squeaked. 'I've made you ill!' Beck laughed.

'I don't care, as long as I'm with you.'

* * *

**Yay! They got together! Well, I hope that was the ending you hoped for, or, if it wasn't, that it was a good alternative. I might be writing more Victorious fanfiction, so look out for my stories! Xxx**


End file.
